1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glove construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gluing glove construction wherein the same is formed of a heat retardant material, as well as the rigid inner socket relative to each finger stall to provide clamping surfaces for engagement of workpieces to be glued.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a gluing procedure, the glove or hand is exposed to elevated temperatures of the glue gun nozzle and associated molten glue. Attendant damage to typical gloves, as well as injury to an individual's hand may readily occur in this manner.
Gloves configured for a variety of purposes are available in the prior art and such specialized gloves are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,297 to Gallucci wherein a glove is provided with slits to accommodate elongate fingernails therethrough at a forward terminal end of each stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,626 to Chen sets forth a hunting glove wherein a fore finger is provided with a sheath arranged for suitable triggering of a gun in a smooth manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,873 to Stansbury sets forth a glove formed of a stretchable fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,520 to Tagaya sets forth a medical glove construction including a tight fitting section about each finger and a loose fitting central portion to receive the palm surface of the individual's hand therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved gluing glove construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating an individual's hands and maintaining them in a safe and secure manner during a gluing procedure.